


Dripping with Good Looks

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [8]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Smut, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: The boys spend a day at a private pool, and after a dip in the water, John looks particularly enticing.
Relationships: George Harrison/John Lennon/Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr
Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914673
Kudos: 36





	Dripping with Good Looks

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "smutty poly beatles pls" 
> 
> Thanks to IDONTGETNOSLEEPCAUSEOFYALL for helping me figure out what scenario to put them in! And thanks to an episode of Ouran High School Host Club for the title, haha.

As stressful as touring was, there were some perks. Like having a private pool rented out just for the four of them on one of their off days. George lay on a chair with his eyes closed as Paul and Ringo got cozy next to him. Meanwhile, John kept trying to convince them to join him in the water. But George was perfectly content soaking up the sun, and Ringo was surely content giggling from his seat in Paul’s lap.

When Paul and Ringo’s playful conversation stopped, though, George lifted his shades and looked over at them. Then he followed their wide-eyed gazes to where John was stepping out of the pool.

John raised an arm to brush back his dripping hair as dozens more droplets slid down his smooth chest. “Does anyone have a towel?” he asked, stretching his arms above his head and flexing more of his muscles in the process.

George fumbled around on the chair next to him before Ringo or Paul could beat him. “Got a towel right here,” he said, holding it up.

“Thanks, love,” John said as he reached for it, but George grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his lap.

“You must be awfully tired from all that swimming. Let me help you with this.” The water soaked into George’s own bathing suit, but he didn’t care. Not when he dragged the towel across John’s chest and leaned in closer to reach around and dry John’s back.

“You know,” Ringo chimed in, “that suit of yours will take forever to dry. You might as well just take it off.”

“Really?” John smirked. “George’s got his hands full here.” His mouth was full too, now that he had practically forgotten the towel and was kissing across John’s collarbone. “Why don’t you give me a hand, Rich?”

Ringo eagerly climbed off Paul’s lap to help, which left Paul’s growing problem in plain sight. Once Ringo had removed John’s suit and started sliding the towel over his inner thighs, Paul tore off his suit as well.

“What was that for?” John gasped as Ringo moved closer to his erection. “You weren’t in the water, Paul. You don’t need to dry off—”

“Stop being an arse and kiss me.”

Paul crushed his lips against John’s, pushing him down against George’s lap as George grinded his hips harder into John’s. As he bounced on George’s lap, John grabbed Paul’s cock and began stroking. The lovely little gasps Paul released only made John harder, and he moaned in relief when Ringo finally threw the towel aside to put his mouth on John’s cock instead.

They kept their rhythm going for a while until George spoke up. “I can’t take this anymore,” he growled, lifting John’s hips and laying him down on the chair. “I need you. Now.” Just a moment later, George had slicked himself up and was thrusting deep inside of John. “God, you’re so hot like this. So good.” When John didn’t respond, George added, “Say my name, baby. C’mon.”

“G-George—fuck—faster, please.”

George was happy to oblige.

“What’s gotten into you today, Georgie?” Ringo asked while Paul sucked love bites into his neck. “You’re so demanding. I _like_ it.” He squeezed George’s arse, spurring his hips on faster. “I want a turn later.”

“I think we all do,” Paul said. He gave Ringo one more fierce kiss, then knelt next to John. “Aren’t you glad we didn’t go in the pool?” Paul asked, running his fingers through John’s hair that was damp with water and sweat. “We would have missed out on so much…fun,” he whispered in John’s ear before biting his earlobe.

“Shut up,” John huffed, but it turned into a moan when Ringo started licking his cock again. John felt like he was being touched everywhere, and it was driving him mad. With George’s hips snapping against his, Ringo swallowing around his length, and Paul whispering dirty words in his ear, John came with a loud cry.

Paul kissed John softly as he caught his breath. “How’s that?”

John shrugged. “It was alright.”

“You know you love us,” Ringo said as George wiped away a few stray beads of white that were dripping down his chin.

With Paul’s hand on John’s cheek and George’s arms around Ringo as all three of them gazed at John with love and adoration, John’s heart swelled. “Maybe a little.”


End file.
